Naruto's Return
by lover-boy-18
Summary: Three years after faking his own death in the battle with Orochimaru. Naruto comes back to Kohona for the jounin exam representing the snow country. Will Naruto stay or leave his friends behind like three years ago. R&R k


Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto simple as that

A/N Please don't flame the author if the story's bad and please compliment once in awhile

Summary: Naruto defeated Orochimaru when he was just 15 and posed dead for 3 years. What happens when Naruto comes back to Kohona for the Jounin exam as a ninja from snow country.

Naruto's return

He looked at the scenery before him. There stood the mighty village of Kohona , looking exactly the same three years ago. This was his home, before he had faked his own death he was a ninja in this very village. This was the place where he had grown up and the place that he still wanted to protect

He was gone for three long years training and learning from first hand experience as he travelled all around the shinobi world. After 2 and a half years he had finally settled in snow country and made a chunin by his long time friend Yukie-san. He had spent six months there learning and assisting in missions for the country. But a week ago he had learned that the junin exam would be held in Kohona and had asked Yukie himself if he could participate in the exam. Yukie of course said yes but had told him that he would be the only one attending as the need of shinobis in the country was still great and had none to spare to come with him. When that argument was done hee had packed and headed for his beloved home.

He had always wondered how they were doing...Eron-senin, Tsunade-baa chan, Sakura, Iruka, Kakashi,Sasuke ... He often wondered how they were doing always having the urge to come back and tell them that he was still alive. Always making situations in his head on how he would return back and how he would tell him he was still alive.

Naruto chuckled as he imagined the look of his friends faces if they were to see him now. The years were good to him giving him the appearance that would make any girl faint. He now stood at the height of 6,3 and had a muscular toned body giving him a frame of a model. His hair was not the short and spiky that he once had but was now long spiky blond hair almost reaching the back of his waist. He had his face covered with a mask just like Kakashi hiding his gordeous bottom half of his face. His whiskers were now gone as he made a deal with fox to withdraw them from his face in exchange of him eating something other than ramen each Tuesday. He wore a white vest with the snow country emblem and had the head protect strap tightly on his forehead.

He walked slowly to the gates of Kohona savouring the scenery infront of him. As he walked closer to the gate a pair of leaf shinobi looked at him placing their hands on their pouches.

"Halt who goes there" said one of the shinobis. "What business do you have here"

"I come here for the jounin exam" said Naruto calmly. "My name is Ashita Tsuki a ninja from the snow country".

The two shinobi's took their hands off their pouches as one of them took a piece paper out of his pocket quickly looking for the name.

"You are cleared to go" said one of the shinobis. "Good luck in the exam" said the other. They quickly opened the gate giving Naruto a sight that he had not seen for three long years.

Naruto entered the village looking all over the place as he took along look all around. It looks exactly the same as before thought Naruto. He slowly walked all around town not noticing the stares and the mumble sand giggles from woman and glares from men all over the village. He had missed this place and had always wondered how this place would end up after his departure.(A/N If it sounds and it has no quotation marks then that means it's a thought k I don't want to keep on saying I thought k)

Naruto continued his stroll through the town often gazing at \familiar shops and houses. As he rounded the corner a figure bumped him as he was thrown back a bit by the collision. The person was however not lucky and was thrown back to the ground as the impact happened.

Gomen said Naruto as he extended the hand to whoever was on the floor.

The person gladly took his hand as he pulled him/she up.

When Naruto had helped up he/she whoever was on the ground his heart raced as he saw the person he had just helped. There in front of him stood the blond hair femaile ninja none other known to him as Yamanaka Ino. He knew he would eventually had to meet up with some of his companions during the exam but he had never expected to see anyone he knew before the exam even started.

"Hey watch where your going" said Ino as she whipped the dirt of her. "You know it's not nice too bump into people. I mean come on don't you even have any manner of respect".

Ino looked up at the person who had bumped into her. What she saw almost made her nose bleed as she saw the now mature looking Naruto. Ino was speechless she could not say a word so just gawked at Naruto making our blond ninja nervous.

Naruto could not help but feel nervous as Ino looked at him almost like she was gazing at his soul. He knew he was not figured out for he hid his chakra and any other signs very well even putting on colone if he was to meet Kiba in the exam.

Felling a slight blush on her face as the man looked at her with a questioning glance she took her gaze of him and dusted herself again trying to recover from the situation dealt before her. Think Ino you have Shika and this guy probably is a jerk so calm yourself down no need to get excited over him. Ino looked up breathing heavily as she waited to see a face that would even make Sasuke-kun look like second rate. But what met her eyes was noting more than a empty street.

Naruto had been quiet frantic to escape from the blond kuniochi's gaze. He had used a transportation jutsu to get away from her. He was wary of her gaze and had used the first opportunity to get away from her.

He had now walked over town and was anxious to get a place to sleep but sadly for him he had used a massive amount of his money eating ramen when he travelled to Kohona and he was sure that his old apartment would have been rented through the years so the container had no other choice but to sleep at the near by tree and was quickly put to a deep slumber.

A/N Okay I know the story isn't very long but I just wanna see if you guys would like it so I made it short so if not many people like it I could just delete it so R&R k

Oh and this story will be likely to be a Hinata/Naruto story unless the majority of the people wanna change it

So yeah anyways see you next time


End file.
